why are you talking to me understandable in later
by patty perail
Summary: uh not good at this ummm sasuhina. hinatas first year of high school. she hates sasuke, he's wants to be her friend cuz she's diffrent. love will happen


Hinatas prov: Hi I'm Hinata Hyugga. I'm a boring high school student with no life and friends who never talk to me. Anyway this is how my year went down.

Narrator: hinata ran into school on the first day. " I'm late I'm late shi-" just as she was about to run into her next class she ran into the one the only uchiha sasuke. The most popular boy among girls and some boys.(cough cough sai cough cough jk sai's cool) "watch were your going baka" the uchiha said down to the young hyugga girl. "make me retard" she said as she ran off to class. Yes hinata finally go over her stutter last year in middle school. Finally she got to her next class.

" hey hina over here." she looked over to see her best friend tenten " hey teny-chan" the teacher walked in and looked at the class." I don't feel like teaching today so just talk I guess" then he sat in his chair and pulled out a copy of icha icha paradise. " so hina who all have you met today." I ran into some ass in the hall. His hair looked like a ducks butt." "that's sasuke uchiha" tenten swooned. " geez tenten you act like he's some kid of super star" " he kinda is hina I mean he's hot and every girl in school has a thing for him." " well I guess not every girl" she said pointing to her self. You never know hina he could make you fall head-over-hells….. Oh wait you already did that for naruto" " oh shut up ten oh hey you want to go to a concert with me I got tickets to go see papa roach." " you know my weakness hina" " yes I know you to well." then naruto uzamaki walked over "he do you have a pen or some thing I can use" " why do you need it?" tenten asked he didn't answer just stared. Finally after a minute of awkward silence hinata pulled out a pen and handed it to him. "Here just take it ok" he smiled at her and walked away.

" CLASS IS OVER LEAVE" the icha icha reading teacher yelled over all the chatter. (I am now skipping to their last period) hinata and tenten walked to the gym. "HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENT MY NAME GAI AND THIS IS MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT LEE!!" the overly exited gay I mean gai says I mean screamed. " TODAY WE ARE RUNING AROUND THE TRACK" his favorite student lee yelled" hinata raised her hand and gai and lee pointed at her. " one STOP YELLING!!!!! And two we don't even have lockers yet where the hell do we put our stuff." gai looked at her then at every other student. "Oh yes uhh go in the locker rooms and uhh your lockers have you names on them then go meet at on the track" so they went and changed.

Hinata was out on the track listening to her favorite song and running she started to sing along to the song un thinkingly. (I do that to sometimes)

Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

" hey what are you listening to" '_ huh what was that' Hinata asked her self . Then her music was gone along with her headphone (not earbuds I hate earbuds and so dose hina so no not the stupid little earbud that a lot of people use) "HEY WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO-" she turned and started jogging backwards and saw the uchiha. " you were listening to lying is the most fun a girl can have with out taking her closet off. Right" sasuke asked. She then turned around and continued running " yes that is what I was listening to. It's my fav song. you got a problem with that" " no it's my fav song to clam down" hinata started running a head trying to get away from the overly popular uchiha. She just thought there was something about him she didn't like she put her head phones back on her head and started another song and started singing since she was a head of everyone. (ever one else was walking oh and the end.)_


End file.
